Future Miracle
by koufuri
Summary: Ketika 2 orang anak manusia tiba-tiba muncul dan membingungkan kiseki no sedai dan timnya. Berhasilkah mereka mengupas(?) identitas 2 anak jago basket ini sebelum anak-anak misterius lainnya muncul. /Judul dan Sumary abal kemungkinan Isi nya juga abal . .v genre dan rating pun nggak jelas - - genre family, dikit romance,dikit humor,dikit friendship *mungkin*/
1. Chapter 1

**Future Miracle**

**A/N: warning Judul dan Summary abal kemungkinan isi nya juga abal, OC, Gaje, OOC, Absurd, mbuatnya maksa jadi isi tidak terjamin. Dan ini merupakan Rewritte-an dari versi sebelumnya karena saya rasa yang sebelumnya benar-benar tidak layak -_- jadi enjoy**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Ketika 2 orang anak manusia tiba-tiba muncul dan membingungkan kiseki no sedai dan timnya. Berhasilkah mereka mengupas(?) identitas 2 anak jago basket ini sebelum anak-anak misterius lainnya muncul. /Judul dan Sumary abal kemungkinan Isi nya juga abal ._.v/

.

.

* * *

**Tahun 2034 Tokyo, Jepang**

Sore itu sepasang kakak beradik berambut biru tua sedang berjalan bersama sepulang dari berbelanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo.

"Ne ne niichan, arigatou sudah menemani aku belanja" kata seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut biru tua panjang.

"Nggak perlu terima kasih. Lagian aku ke mall juga mau beli sepatu basket sama baju buat latihan" kata kakak anak perempuan itu yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan milik adiknya.

Saat mereka melewati pertigaan sepi yang mengarah kerumah mereka tiba-tiba tanah dibawah mereka bersinar dan mereka terjatuh kedalamnya.

"Apaan nih?" kata anak laki-laki itu

'_Hahahaha jangan takut aku tidak akan melukai kalian aku hanya akan membawa kalian mundur 20 tahun dari sekarang' _kata sebuah suara misterius

"Ha? 20 tahun? Woii jangan gila! Balikin kita ke tempat tadi" kata anak laki-laki itu kini emosi

'_Hoo tidak bisaa~ jadi sekarang jadilah anak baik dan tunggu kalian sampai dimasa lalu okeeee~ oh satu hal lagi kalian harus hati-hati tentang identitas kalian jangan sampai menyebabkan time paradox okee. Nah semoga selamat sampai tujuan yaa Aomine Daichi, Aomine Daisy hahahaha' _suara misterius itu hilang bersama hilangnya cahaya yang mengelilingi mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang terjatuh dari langit menuju sebuah hutan dibawahnya.

"Oii bangsat tunggu" teriak Daichi

"Niiii" tangis Daisy saat mereka jatuh menembus hutan dan semakin dekat dengan tanah.

"Daisy awaas" teriak Daichi sambil memeluk Daisy diatasnya supaya tubuhnya lah yang jatuh menghantam tanah. Dan BRAAAAKK tubuh Daichi menghantam tanah dan langsung tak sadarkan diri sementara Daisy diatasnya menangis melihat kakaknya.

"Niii bangun niii. Tolong tolongg" teriaknya didalam hutan.

* * *

**Sementara itu tahun 2014**

Setelah berakhirnya Winter Cup, Organisasi Basket Internasional di Jepang mengumpulkan 6 tim terbaik di Jepang beserta pelatihnya untuk dilatih supaya bisa diseleksi untuk masuk Timnas Baket Jepang setelah lulus SMA nanti. Keenam tim itu adalah Seirin, Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijo, Shutoku, dan Yosen beserta pelatihnya dan Pelatih tambahan Aida Kagetora dan Alexander Gracia juga satu tim bantuan yang dikirim untuk Training Camp di salah satu gunung di Jepang.

Dihari pertama sampai dipenginapan semua tim menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat kecuali Tim Seirin.

"Kalian berlima lakukan Fartlek digunung sebelum mandi" kata Aida Riko

"Haiiiii" seru tim Seirin.

Mereka semua berlali mengelilingi gunung dengan tenang sampai terdengat teriakan seorang perempuan.

"Niii bangun niii. Tolong tolongg"

"Hoi kalian denger nggak ada yang teriak" tanya Hyuuga

"Iya nih kayak ada suara cewek teriak" jawab Izuki

"Jangan-jangan setan lagi" kata Kagami ngeri

"Kagami-kun baka ini masih sore nggak ada setan. Dan suaranya itu minta tolong mungkin orang itu lagi kesusahan" kata Kuroko datar

"Kalo gitu tunggu apalagi ayo kita tolongin" kata Kiyoshi berjalan kearah suara itu diikuti teman-temannya.

Dan disinilah mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan menangis disamping tubuh seorang laki-laki. Begitu menyadari kehadiran mereka anak perempuan itu langsung berlari kearah Hyuuga dan menangis sambil memegang bajunya.

"Kumohon tolonglah dia. Tolong kakakkuuu" kata perempuan itu yang akhirnya pingsan.

"Kalian semua cepat tolong mereka. Kagami, Kiyoshi kamu tolongin anak itu. Kuroko, Izuki kamu bawain barang-barang mereka. Aku gendong cewek ini ayoo kita balik ke penginapan" kata Hyuuga

"Okeee" seru mereka semua

.

.

.

Di penginapan

"Ugh dimana nih?" Kata Daisy saat sadar berada di sebuah ruangan

"Oh selamet kamu udah sadar" kata Riko

"Ah nii" kata Daisy langsung melompat dari tempat tidur menuju ke tempat tidur kakaknya

"Tenanglah dia baik-baik saja" kata Riko

"Benarkah? Arigatou. Arigatou sudah menolong kami" kata Daisy ke tim Seirin

"Nggak perlu terima kasih sudah sewajarnya kita tolong menolong" kata Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum ramah

"Betul sekali. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa ya? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa sampai dihutan itu?" tanya Izuki

"Namaku Ao- Daisy. Dan kita bisa sampai kesitu karena em ano itu tadi pas aku dan kakakku belanja tiba tiba ada yang nyerang kami terus tiba-tiba kami udah ada disana gitu" kata Daisy kurang meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Daisy-san?" tanya Kuroko curiga

"te..tentu saja tidak" kata Daisy

'_well emang itu yang terjadi walaupun agak bohong sih'_ batin Daisy

"Udah udah. Daisy-chan gimana kalo kita mandi aja" ajak Riko

"Ah oke anoo.."

"Riko, Aida Riko. Yang disana Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Kagami Taiga, dan Kuroko Tetsuya" kata Riko sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Ah haii hajimemashite aku Daisy dan ini kakakku Daichi"

"Baiklah Daisy-chan ayo kita mandi".

Setelah mandi tim seirin dan tim lainnya berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama sementara Daisy masih menunggu kakaknya bangun dan setelah itu akan segera menyusul ke ruang makan.

"Gimana apakah mereka boleh tinggal disini?" tanya Hyuuga

"Karena tempat ini di kontrak oleh organisasi basket jadi semua yang ada disini harus mengusai sesuatu tentang basket jadi mereka boleh tinggal asalkan mereka bisa main basket" kata Rikoo

"Terus gimana kalo mereka gak bisa main basket?" Tanya Kiyoshi

"Maka dari itu mereka akan di tes secepatnya tapi aku meminta mereka mengetesnya besok sehinggak Kalian bisa mengajari mereka main basket" jelas Riko

"Okee serahkan pada kami" kata tim Seirin

"Ne ne Kurokochii sama Kagamichii mau ngajarin siapa ssu?" tanya Kise yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak meja tim satu dan tim lainnya tidak terlalu jauh jadi ada kemungkinan tim lain menguping percakapan mereka juga.

"Nanti Kise-kun akan tau" jawab Kuroko datar

"Eh tap-" belum selesai Kise ngomong terdengar suara pintu kayu dibuka dengan keras SREEEEKKK sehingga semua orang langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

Dan disitulah berdiri seorang gadis muda yang terhitung tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan dengan mata emas mempesona yang ditemani bulu mata panjang, tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi dengan bodi yang wow walau dadanya tidak sebesar Momoi tapi lebih besar dari Riko, dan juga rambut bitu tua panjang yang bergelombang diikat ponytail berantakan yang membingkai wajah putihnya dengan sempurna membuat para lelaki terpesona apalagi ketika dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum polos kearah tim Seirin membuat Moriyama dan beberapa orang lainnya mimisan.

"Ka..ka..kawai" kata Moriyama sebelum akhirnya pingsan

"Riko-san" teriaknya

"Daisy-chan? Mana kakakmu?" tanya Riko

"Nii-chan sedang mandi habis ini kesini kok" jawab Daisy sambil tersenyum

"Daisy-san apakah itu Jaket basket? Tapi kok tidak ada nama sekolahnya?" kata Kuroko melihat Jaket hitam bertuliskan di bagian dada sebelah kanan jaket itu.

"Ah iya ini Jaket basket tim sekolahku" kata Daisy pada Kuroko

"HA? Kamu pemain basket? Syukurlah jadi nggak perlu khawatir soal tes besok" teriak Riko senang

"Tapi kenapa nggak ada nama sekolahnya kalau itu jaket tim?" tanya Akashi yang tiba-tiba ikut ngobrol karena tertarik dengan Daisy.

"Karena ini bukan benar-benar jaket resmi tim basket sekolah ku. Ini jaket tambahan yang dibuatkan oleh kapten basket sekolahku untuk anggota first string yang juga Starting member supaya bisa dipake pas latihan tambahan atau pas Training camp" jawab Daisy

"Hee? Starting member bukan amatir brati?" kata Kagami kaget

"Amatir? Hidoii aku dibilang amatir! Aku ini bukan amatir! Semua anggota keluargaku pemain basket, aku juga udah mulai main basket sejak kecil sama kakakku, aku juga uda jadi anggota First string, Strarting member dan Ace sejak kelas 1 smp enak aja aku dibilang amatir" katanya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Belum sempat mereka sembuh dari kekagetannya mendengar pernyataan Daisy tiba tiba pintu kayu itu terbuka kembali dan menampakkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Nii" kata Daisy keorang itu.

Disana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut biru tua pendek dengan kulit tan *tidak se-_tan_ Aomine* memakai celana hitam panjang kaos putih dan jaket hitam bertuliskan dengan tampang bosan dan tatapan menghina sambil menguap.

"Pemandangan yang sangat familiar" kata Kuroko

"Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya membuatku sangat kesal" kata Kagami dan Wakamatsu berbarengan

"Daisy ngapain nih rame-rame?" tanya Daichi nyante sambil berjalan kearah Daisy

"Nggak ada apa-apa mereka cuma nanya ke aku. Btw ini kakakku Daichi" kata Daisy memperkenalkan Daichi

"Daichi yoroshiku" kata Daichi nyante

"Hare Daichi-kun sangat tinggi ternyata. Kalo stamina Daisy-chan aja udah sangat baik mungkin wanita dengan stamina terbaik yang aku tau. Mungkin milik Daichi-kun lebih baik. Daichi-kun bisa tolong buka bajumu, lepas sepatu sama angkat celanamu sampek ke lutut" tanya Riko semangat

"Ha buka baju? Gak. enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh" kata Daichi marah sambil mengerutkan alisnya

'_Kok jadi mirip Aomine/Aominecchi/Daiki/Daichan/Minechin/Ahomine/Aomine-kun' _batin mereka semua kecuali Aomine, Daisy dan Daichi

"Mouu nii mereka udah nolongin kita berterima kasih dikit dong suruh buka baju aja nggak mau" kata Daisy kesal menggembungkan pipi dan mengerutkan alisnya

"Iya tapi kan-" Daichi mencoba protes tapii

"AKUU MARAAH" teriak Daisy masih menggembungkan pipi dan mengerutkan alisnya ditambah membuang mukanya.

"Iya iya oke aku buka baju. Ampun deh nih anak" kata Daichi ikutan kesal sambil membuka bajunya

"Hihihi arigatou nii-chan" kata Daisy tersenyum

'_Kenapa jadi mirip Kise kalo minta Aomine buat one on one' _batin anggota GoM facepalm minus AoKise tentu saja.

"Daisy-chan buka sepatu juga ya tadi aku belum sempat liat kakimu tadi" kata Riko

"Haiii"

Setelah itu Daichi melepas baju, sepatu dan mengangkat celananya sampai ke lutut, dan Daisy melepas sepatunya Riko pun segera mengamati kaki Daisy dan tubuh Daichi sambil terbelalak kaget.

"Daichi-kun dan Daisy-can umur berapa?" Tanya Riko

"Aku 14 tahun kelas 2 smp" jawab Daisy

"ha? Aku 15 tahun kelas 3 smp" Jawab Daichi membuat Riko makin kaget

"Kenapa kantoku?" tanya Hyuuga

"Daisy-chan kekuatan kakinya luar biasa dengan kata lain dia pelari yang cepat lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang disini, setara dengan kecepatan anggota kiseki no sedai walau nggak secepat Aomine-kun. Tapi aku yakin itu cuma karena Daisy-chan perempuan kalo dia laki pasti dia lebih hebat dari ini" Kata Riko membuat semua kaget

"He? Masa sih aku cepet? Ini aja kurang cepet menurutku lagian masih cepetan nii-chan kok" kata Daisy polos

"Iya bener. Daichi-kun kekuatan fisiknya sekuat Kagami-kun atau bahkan Kiyosi dan kakinya ituu… lebih cepat dari Daisy-chan. Kekuatan larimu luar biasa aku berani bertaruh kalo Daichi-kun secepat Aomine-kun" dan kata-kata Riko yang ini bukan cuma membuat mereka kaget tapi langsung teriak-teriak alay

"Ha secepat Aomine?" teriak Wakamatsu dan Kagami bareng. Lagi

Sementara Aomine sendiri masih diam tapi kaget.

"Ha kantoku yang bener?" tanya Hyuuga

"Iya sumpah hyuuga-kun. Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi itu mereka masih smp gak kebayang seberapa cepatnya mereka kalo sma nanti" kata Riko

"Hoo apa beneran kamu secepat Daiki?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai

"Ha mungkin seharusnya apa benar Daiki yang kau maksud ini secepat aku?" tanya Daichi balik dengan senyum arogan yang sangat mirip Aomine

'_astofirwoh kalo senyum seksi kayak Aominecchi' _batin Kise gulung-gulung dalem hati

"Heh berani juga kamu anak kecil" kata Aomine kesal

"Hoo ada yang marah nih~" kata Daichi dengan nada menyebalkan

"Hei sudah sudah apa yang kalian ributin" kata Masako Araki, pelatih Yosen yang datang bersama pelatih lainnya membuat semua orang bubar

"Inikah anak yang kau temukan, Aida Riko" tanya Araki saat melihat Daichi dan Daisy

"Iya. Mereka ternyata bisa main basket jadi kita bisa tes mereka secepatnya" kata Riko

"Kalo gitu gimana kalo kita tes sekarang aja" kata Genta Takeuchi, pelatih Kaijo

"Okee ayoo" kata Daisy

* * *

Dan inilah chapter satu seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya saya kurang puas dengan versi sebelumnya jadi saya Rewritte dan itung-itung buat hadiah ulang tahun nya Kise-chin :3

Kyaa Otanjubi Omedetto Kise-chin semoga dikau berjodoh dengan Aominecchi /doa para Aokise fans u,u/

dan terima kasih sudah baca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Miracle**

**A/N: warning Judul dan Summary abal kemungkinan isi nya juga abal, OC, Gaje, OOC, Absurd, mbuatnya maksa jadi isi tidak terjamin. Dan ini merupakan Rewritte-an dari versi sebelumnya karena saya rasa yang sebelumnya benar-benar tidak layak -_- jadi enjoy**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua menuju gym di dekat penginapan untuk mengetes Daichi dan Daisy.

"Tuh anak nyebelin banget. Songong nya se-level sama pelangi pelangi sialan itu" kata Kagami

"Kagami-kun jangan bicara kasar. Mereka akan menghajarmu kalo mereka denger" kata Kuroko kalem.

"Hmm kalian jangan kaget dulu masih ada orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari nii-chan. Nii-chan sebenernya nggak terlalu nyebelin tapi dia bisa lebih nyebelin pas dia bosen, badmood, atau pas lagi kekurangan objek bullying kayak sekarang." Kata Daisy

"Iya. Kamu yang bakalan aku Bully, chibi" Kata Daichi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Daisy.

"Mouu stop rambutku jadi rusak kan. Dan juga hanya karena aku nggak setinggi kamu bukan berarti aku pendek" Kata Daisy manyun.

"Tetep aja kamu lebih pendek brati kamu chibi-nya" Kata Daichi tersenyum sambil merangkul Daisy.

Setelah sampai di Gym mereka langsung kearah court basket.

"Tes apaan sih?" tanya Daichi

"Udah gak usah banyak tanya pokoknya nii-chan cuma harus main basket dan menang" kata Daisy dan Daichi hanya menghela nafas pasrah

"Oke berdasarkan keputusan para pelatih kalian berdua akan melawan tim pembantu two-on-two" kata Araki

"Two-on-Two? Ngelawan tim pembantu? Kalo gitu aku nggak ikut kalo Cuma gitu aku yakin Daisy bisa ngatasi mereka tanpa masalah"kata Daichi malas

"Hei bocah jadi kau meremehkan tim pembantu kami?" tanya Aida Kagetora agak kesal melihat sikap Daichi

"Ha? Harusnya kami yang tanya gitu menyuruh kami melawan tim yang bahkan bukan tim basket dan disini Cuma bantu-bantu doang. Hoi hoi kau pikir kita sapa hah?!" Daichi berteriak sambil emosi

"Iya juga sih sebenernya aku juga merasa diremehkan setelah dipuji eh malah dibeginikan aku jadi agak sebel juga sih" kata Daisy dengan wajah sedih yang tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi serius. "Kalo mau menguji kami tolong lakukan dengan serius" wajah Daisy yang manis dan selalu dihiasi senyum polos dan cantiknya menghilang digantikan wajah serius dan tatapan tajam dari mata emas cantiknya.

"Hmm mereka mulai bicara sombong" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"Benar. Bisa berlari cepat bukan jaminan kalian handal bermain basket jadi kalian jangan narsis dulu" kata Akashi dengan nada mengerikan.

"Berlari cepat bukan jaminan handal main basket? Memang, akupun tau kalo itu. Tapi ngatain kami narsis…" kata Daisy dengan nada tenang dan wajah seriusnya

"Apa kamu yakin Akashi-san?" sambung Daisy sambil melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya kebelakang, tanpa aba-aba Daichi menangkap bola itu berlari dengan cepat ke ring seberang lapangan dan men-_dunk_ kan bolanya dengan keras.

'_gileee tuh anak cepet banget dunk nya keras juga' _batin mereka semua kaget sambil melongo *nggak semuanya sih melongo. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuro melongo -_-*

"Kaget?" kata Daisy memegang bola basket yang tadi ada di lantai. "Masih terlalu cepat kalo segitu aja udah kaget" lanjutnya sambil melempar bola ditangannya ke dalam ring dengan satu tangan tanpa melihat ring nya dan bola itu masuuuk *bayangkan saja ketika Aomine ngajarin Kuroko nge-shoot*. Dan lagi-lagi mereka kaget

"Haruskah kita di tes?" tanya Daichi masih dengan tampang bosennya ke para pelatih. Saat melihat wajah Daichi, Kuroko pun tidak bisa berhenti melihat ekspresi bosan Aomine ketika kiseki no sedai berubah diwajah Daichi yang amat sangat Nampak bosan.

Setelah para pelatih saling lirik-lirikan penuh arti akhirnya Arako berkata

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini dulu hari ini. Kalian diterima. Kita bakal liat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian besok pas latihan" kata Arako lalu semua pelatih meninggalkan mereka

"Nii~ smile" panggil Daisy ke kakaknya yang masih diam tanpa senyum sambil meletakkan kedua telunjuknya di ujung bibirnya dan menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk Daisy pun kembali dari mode serius ke mode cerianya, Kakaknya pun hanya memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum melihat adiknya, hal ini membuat Kuroko dan Momoi tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Setelah melihat tes yang dilakukan Daichi dan Daisy mereka semua bubar menuju ke ruang makan untuk melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda. Tim Touou mulai merundingkan kemampuan Daichi dan Daisy di perjalan mereka saat menuju ruang makan.

"Ano sumimasen ternyata mereka beneran kuat ya?" kata Sakurai

"Iya aku juga mikir hal yang sama. Dan wajah, kekuatan, sama tingkahnya ituloh bener-bener mirip Ahomine. Jangan-jangan mereka adikmu" kata Wakamatsu sambil melirik Aomine

"Ha?enak aja aku itu anak tunggal nggak punya sotoi" kata Aomine

"Ma ma udah udah yang penting mereka itu bener-bener menarik" kata Imayoshi sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Gym mereka semua sudah siap-siap untuk latihan sekaligus latih tanding antar sekolah, sekarang mereka semua sedang pemanasan.

"Minna sekarang kita akan latih tanding antara sesama tim sementara dari beberapa sekolah" kata Aida Riko

"Baiklah untuk Tim sementara 1 terdiri dari : Imayoshi-kun, Miyaji-kun, Moriyama-kun, Izuki-kun, Ootsubo-kun" kata Riko

"Dan Tim sementara 2 adalah: Takao-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Kise-kun, Sakurai-kun, dan Daichi-kun untuk quarter 1 dan 2, Daisy-chan unuk quarter 3 dan 4. hai semunya dimohon untuk segera bersiap-siap"

"Daichi-kun apa posisimu?" tanya Kiyoshi

"Power forward" jawabnya singkat

"Yosh kalo gitu semua siip. Aku center, Daichi-kun Power Forward, Kise-kun Small Forward, Takao-kun Point Guard, Sakurai-kun Shooting Guard oke" kata Kiyoshi

"Haaiii-ssu" kata Kise semangat karena bisa satu tim sama Daichi

"Jaa let's have fun" kata Kiyoshi berbaris.

Priiiiiiit. Suara peluit ditiup pertanda pertandingan dimulai, bola yang dilempar keatas oleh wasit tersebut segera ditangkap oleh Kiyoshi dan langsung dilempar kearah Takao yang mengopernya kearah Kise . Permainan berjalan lancar dengan tim 2 memimpin walaupun dengan sedikit usaha, permainan Daichi pun cukup memuaskan dia memang lebih hebat dari sebagian orang disana tapi tetap saja permainannya belum bisa disaingkan dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami tapi yah bisa dibilang 11 – 12 dengan Himuro ataupun anggota Uncrowned Kings.

"Dia lumayan hebat juga walaupun nggak sehebat yang seperti aku bayangkan" kata Kagami

"Betul. Aku kira setelah kalian berbicara sombong kemarin akan ada sesuatu yang luar biasa tapi… segini doang" Kata Nebuya

"Tch, aku mulai ragu apakah bener kalian pemain basket SMA terbaik se-Tokyo." Kata Daisy setelah mendengar kakaknya dihina

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi

" Maksudku, kalian kan pemain hebat masa kalian tidak bisa membaca tingkah laku pemain sih itukan salah satu hal penting dalam basket" kata Daisy lagi

"Contohnya liat muka kakakku. Dari raut muka kakakku dan tatapan mata nya aja udah menunjukkan kalo dia sedang bosan artinya dia sedang tidak bermain serius" sambung Daisy beberapa orang mulai paham dengan ucapan Daisy tapi sisanya masih tetap cengo membuat Daisy kesal.

"Argh, dasar lola. Nih aku perjelas" kata Daisy "Niiii bermainlah lebih serius jangan malas-malasan" teriak Daisy ke kakaknya

"Ha?ngapain serius-serius orang cuma latiih tanding juga, yang penting menang kan" katanya

"Tuh kan kakakku nggak serius itu artinya itu bukan bener-bener kemampuannya tau" kata Daisy dengan nada dan tatapan _bego-amat-gitu-aja-nggak-tau._

Quarter 1 dan 2 pun berjalan lancar dengan tim 2 memimpin 9 poin lebih banyak dan sekarang Daisy sedang bersiap-siap untuk quarter 3.

"Jangan sampek kamu membocorkan keahlianmu. Mereka bisa curiga" kata Daichi setelah berhasil menarik Daisy ketempat sepi

"Hee kenapa aku nggak boleh dan nii-chan boleh" balas Daisy.

"Baka aku punya gaya basketku sendiri aku nggak suka ngopy orang kayak kamu dan_ dia. _Well, aku bisa sih ngopy cuma aja aku nggak suka. Pokoknya jangan mengopy siapapun pake gaya basketmu sendiri" kata Daichi

"Tapi gayaku nggak sehebat punyamu dan _dia._ _Dia _aja yang suka ngopy punya gaya asli yang hebat. Aku kan nggak sehebat kalian" kata Daisy sambil menunduk sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ha? Ngomong apa sih kamu? Kita semua sama, kita ini Aomine. Potensi dan kekuatan yang mengalir didarah kita itu sama cuma cara kita mengembangkannya itu yang beda. You're not weak, Daisy. You never was" kata Daichi, Daisy pun menangis terharu mendengar kakaknya.

"Udah, jangan nangis. Balik yuk pertandingannya uda mau mulai" kata Daichi lagi merangkul Daisy yang masih mengelap air matanya

"Eh Daisyicchi habis nangis?" tanya Kise saat melihat Daichi dan Daisy.

"Hoi kamu kenapa di bully sama kakakmu?" tanya Kagami

"Hoi asal ngomong aja" balas Daichi marah

"Terus?kenapa kamu nangis" tanya Kiyoshi

"Karena aku berpikiran bodoh dan nii-chan nyemangatin aku" kata Daisy tersenyum sambil memeluk pinggang kakaknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko

"Mmm, nii-chan kan keren dan hebat. Bener-bener idolaku" kata Daisy sambil memeluk kakaknya lebih erat

"Hmm, kamu bilang itu kesemua orang dikeluarga kita" kata Daichi

"Loh emang semua dikeluarga kita keren dan hebat kok." Protes Daisy manyun "Dan juga nii-chan harusnya bangga telah jadi idola dari seorang idola. Aku nggak gampang lo mengakui kehebatan orang lain" kata Daisy melepas pelukannya dari Daichi.

"iya iya _Miss Popular_. Udah sono ke lapangan udah mau mulai tuh" kata Daichi. Daisy menuruti perintah kakaknya dan segera ke lapangan disaat Daisy berdiri disamping Kise dan berbincang-bincang dengan Kise, Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan mereka.

'_Ternyata mereka beneran mirip. Dari wajah, mata, senyumnya pun mirip. Bahkan gaya rambut mereka sama hanya saja milik Daisy-san lebih panjang dan berwarna biru tua' _Batin Kuroko mengobservasi Daisy.

"Daisycchi posisimu apa-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Small forward tapi aku juga bisa jadi Power forward" kata Daisy

"Hee sugoii na Dai-chan" sambung Takao

"Ehehe enggak kok biasa aja?" kata Daisy

Dan setelah itu pertandingan dimulai di 3 menit pertama Daisy berhasil untuk tidak mengopy siapa-siapa di lapangantapi di menit ke-empat setelah melihat quick shoot nya Sakurai Daisy lepas diri dan mengopy nya.

"Haree ternyata emang beneran gampang. Aku kira akan memberikan setidaknya sedikit tantangan eh membosankan ternyata"omel Daisy tidak menyadari yang lain terbelalak setelah melihat aksinya.

"_oopsie_ kelepasan" katanya ketika menyadari kalau dia baru saja membocorkan keahlian mengopy nya

"Time out" teriak Aida Rikoo yang segera menuju ke Daisy bersama beberapa orang dari tim lainnya

"DAIIISSSYYY-chan kamu punya kemampuan mengopy kayak kise-kun?" tanya Aida Riko

"E-enggak kok Riko-san" kata Daisy panic

"Terus keenapa kamu bisa melakukan Shootnya anak Touou itu?" tanya Kasamatsu

"Betul. Gerakannya, pergerakan bolanya, bahkan akurasinya sama persis. Kok bisa?" tanya Hyuuga

"Emm itu karena aku bisa belajar dengan cepat kok" kata Daisy

"Tapi dalam waktu sesingkat itu?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul

"_Duh_, namanya juga belajar cepat kalo butuh waktu lama bukan belajar cepat namanya" kata Daichi membela adiknya.

"Dan kamu dasar chibi udah tak bilangin buat nahan diri masih aja bandel" kata Daichi ke Daisy

"Heee tapi kan susah niiii" rengek Daisy "Lagian nii tau kan aku nggak hebat dalam menahan diri" lanjutnya dengan tatapan dan seringaian menantang di wajahnya

"Hoo kamu nantang aku? " kini seringaian pun muncul juga diwajah Daichi

"Yah kamu bisa nolak sih kalau kamu takut" tantang Daisy

"Oh pliss inget 'Kita tidak penah menolak tantangan' salah Satu motto keluarga kita. Aku ikut tapi jangan nangis kalo kamu kalah" kata Daichi

"Deal" kata Daisy enteng dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya membuat Daichi berbalik dan berjalan kearah tim 1

'_Aku nggak tau kenapa tapi provokasi sepertinya selalu berhasil untuk memancing seorang Aomine marah. Well, factor turunan dari papa mungkin' _batin Daisy

"Hoo ini bakalan menarik. Baiklah Daichi kau aku ijinkan bermain" kata Akashi tersenyum misterius

"Tu..tunggu Akashi-kun jangan seenaknya. Aku pelatihnya disini" protes Aida Rikoo

"Well, jabatanku juga sebagai pelatih disini semenjak pelatihku menyerahkan semua tanggung jawabnya ke aku" jawab Akashi . "Dan untuk semua anggota Generation of Miracle aku ingin kalian berkumpul di bench Rakuzan, termasuk kau Ryouta. Dan Kagami Taiga boleh ikut juga" perintah Akashi ke mantan teman se-timnya, dan juga tawaran (baca:perintah) ke Kagami.

"Baiklah tim 1 Miyaji-san *saya tidak tahu Miyaji ini senpai atau bukan tapi buat jaga-jaga saya kasih suffix-san biar aman* akan digantikan oleh Daichi, dan Tim 2 Ryouta akan digantikan oleh.." kata Akashi berpikir sambil melihat ke orang-orang disekitarnya "…Ah Kaijo kapten Kasamatsu-san, kan?" tanya Akashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kasamatsu.

"Oke kita lanjutkan quarter 3" perintah Akashi dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Tip Off lagi yang didapatkan oleh Ootsubo dan di oper ke Daichi, Daichi yang hendak melesat ke basket lawan setelah mendapat bola dari Ootsubo tapi dihadang oleh Daisy.

"Hmm kamu mau melawan aku dari awal, _eager aren't we?"_ kata Daichi dengan seringaian nya sementara Daisy masih focus menjaga Daichi

"Hoi hoi aku suka tatapan tajam matamu. Tapi yah, tidak akan merubah fakta. _You can't stop me_" dengan 1 kalimat terakhir itu Daichi berhasil melewati Daisy dengan mudah dan berlari sangat cepat kearah basket tim lawan dan men-_dunk_ kan bola ditangannya.

"Huwooo sugoi itu tadi bener-bener cepet" seru Kise

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus setuju dengan Kise" Kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sementara Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Kagami masih terus mengamatinya

"Heh, benar-benar menarik" kata Akashi lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius

* * *

Inilah chapter 2 saya publish sekalian dengan chapter satu karena saya merasa bersalah karena sudah mogok lama banget dan membuat readers sekalian menunggu /nggak ada yang nunggu kale -_-/ dan juga saya sepertinya kurang puas dengan karakter Daichi yang terlalu liar(?) kayak bapaknya tapi yasudahla kemampuan saya cuma bisa sampai segitu -_-

Terima kasih sudah membaca kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan


	3. Chapter 3

**"Future Miracle**

**A/N: warning Judul dan Summary abal kemungkinan isi nya juga abal, OC, typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Absurd, mbuatnya maksa jadi isi tidak terjamin**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_You can't stop me" _

"Loh, kamu ngejar aku toh? Aku kira kamu lari ditempat. Habis lama sih" kata Daichi mencemooh ketika dia baru mendarat di tanah dengan Daisy yang baru sampai mengejarnya yang hanya dibalas oleh sebuah _Tch _dari Daisy.

Kini Daichi memegang bola lagi dan dijaga oleh Daisy.

"Defense nya bagus, tidak ada jalan untuk menerobos" kata Murasakibara

"Oh ayolah jangan terlalu tegang rileks dikit, kita kan udah sering one-on-one" kata Daichi sambil mendribel bola

"Damare" kata Daisy singkat, jelas, padat dengan nada sedingin es membuat Daichi sedikit kaget mendengar nada bicara adiknya tapi segera berganti dengan seringaian. "Hmm omoshiroi" kata Daichi sambil mendribel bola.

Daichi mendribel bola dengan kanannya sebelum melemparkan bola itu kearah belakang secara sembarangan, membuat semua orang terbalalak kaget termasuk daisy yang pertahanananya menjadi agak tergoyah.

"Pass?" tanya Kagami

"Pada siapa? tidak ada siapa pun dibelakangnya" jawab Kuroko sambil terus mengamati Daichi yang memutar badannya untuk mengambil bola yang dilemparnya dan membelakangi Daisy. Saat Daisy hendak merebut bola yang dipegang diatas kepala Daichi itu, Daichi segera memutar badannya lagi melewati Daisy dan memegang bolanya ditangan kiri. Tidak mau kalah Daisy langsung membalikkan badannya dan menjulurkan tangganya kearah bola untuk bisa mencurinya dari belakang dapi Daichi yang tahu itu segera memindahkan bolanya ketangan kirinya.

"Quick switch" pekik Hyuuga kaget. Setelah itu Daichi berlari ke basket dan men-shoot bola itu membuat tim 1 lebih unggul 1 poin.

"Oh jadi begitu" kata Aomine akhirnya berkomentar

"Begitu apanya?" tanya Momoi

"Dia tau pertahanan cewek itu nggak bisa ditembus jadi dia melempar bola itu kebelakang supaya konsentrasi cewek itu buyar dalam waktu sepersekian detik tapi dengan kecepatan dan control bola yang sangat bagus dia bisa memakai sepersekian detik itu untuk lolos dari pertahanan cewek itu. Hoo menarik pemain normal gak akan mampu melakukan itu" Kata Aomine sambil menyeringai mulai tertarik dengan kemampuan kakak beradik itu

"Mereka memang bukan pemain normal Daiki" kata Akashi menyeringai karena makin tertarik dengan mereka

Setelah mencoba merebut bola dari Daichi sebanyak 4 kali tapi selalu gagal membuat Daisy terengah-engah dan membeku dalam keadaan shock, insting kapten yang ada di diri Kasamatsu langsung bangkit dan meminta Time Out. Tim 2 langsung duduk di bench mereka yang bersebelahan dengan bench tempat Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul, Daisy langsung duduk di bench paling ujung dekat Kise yang juga duduk di bench Kiseki no Sedai paling ujung, dengan handuk yang digantungkan dikepalanya dan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk jadi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang diciptakan Daisy.

"Daisycchi?Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kise sambil memgang pundak Daisy

"Frustasi, aku sangat frustasi. Dia terlalu cepat aku tidak bisa menyamai kecepatannya" kata Daisy sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Eh jangan bilang gitu. Daisycchi juga cepat kok" kata Kise sambil mengelus-elus punggung Daisy

"Tetep aja masih kurang cepet" kata Daisy sambil menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan "Aku sudah terbiasa kalah sama Nii-chan kalo one-on-one tapi itu hanya kita berdua aku nggak rela kalah kalo aku sedang di tim"

"Nggak papa kok Dai-chan kalah menang kan udah biasa lagian ini cumah latihan kan" hibur Takao

"Tidak merubah fakta kalo aku benci menyeret orang lain dalam kekalahanku" kata Daisy dengan nada serius

"Kalo gitu kita harus lakukan sesuatu. Seperti menganalisa gerakannya mungkin?" kata Kasamatsu

"Benar kata Kasamatsu-san secepat apapun dia kalau kamu tau dia mau apa dan bereaksi duluan pasti kalian bisa menyetop dia" komentar Akashi

"Hmm? Menganalisa gerakannya? Lakukan kalau kalian bisa" kata Daisy dengan nada sarkatis "Asal kalian tau gerakan kakakku itu nggak memakai teori atau teknik pada umumnya. Dia bermain pakek insting, dia nggak melakukan apa yang diajarkan buku dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya bisa memasukan bolanya nggak peduli itu ada di teori atau enggak. Pola pikirannya sangat rumit dan kompleks kalo masalah basket bahkan analisa dan rumus peluang pun nggak akan mampu baca pola pikirannya" kata Daisy panjang lebar.

"Jadi menurutmu bahkan Momoi tukang analisa ini nggak mungkin bisa membaca gerakannya?" tanya Midorima

"Nggak juga. Kan aku bilang nggak mampu bukan nggak mungkin" kata Daisy masih menunduk

"Jadi adakah hal yang mampu membaca gerakannya?" tanya Akashi

"Tentu, hanya 2 hal kecil kok. Pengalaman dan waktu" jawab Daisy

"Pengalaman dan waktu?" tanya Kuroko

"Benar, pertama pengalaman kalau kamu pernah main sama kakakku setidaknya kamu akan dapat sedikit melihat cara pikir kakakku tapi hanya sedikit tdk akan membuat kita menang jadi, dua kita butuh waktu untuk bisa sepenuhnya paham cara pikirnya" kata Daisy

"And I guess you understand his way of thinking?" kata Kagami pake bahasa inggris biar kelihatan gahoool dan sekalian buat Kuroko makin terpesona yang juga sukses mebuat otak Aomine yang memang sudah minimalis bekerja keras sebelum dia bisa mengerti apa yang diucapman Kagami

"Of course, i'm not playing one-on-one with him almost everyday for nine years for nothing" jawab Daisy pake bahasa inggris juga biar kelihatan gahool juga dan lagi-lagi mebuat roda-roda di otak Aomine bekerja keras

"Jadi kami bisa menyerahkan Daichi padamu?" tanya Kasamatsu

"Tentu, aku hanya harus lebih cepat." Kata Daisy lalu menutup mukanya yang belum terlihat dengan kedu tangannya sambil mengucapkan "lebih cepat" berulang-ulang dengan pelan seperti mantra

"Time out habis" teriak Aida Riko membuat tim 1 segera bekumpul dilapangan dan tim 2 juga bersiap-siap ke lapangan lalu Daisy berdiri dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Daisy , Kise pun khawatir.

"Daisycchi? Daijobu?" tanya Kise khawatir

"Daijobu, jangan khawatir Kise-san" kata Daisy menoleh kearah Kise dengan melempar senyum manis dari bibirnya tapi Kise tau matanya memancarkan tatapan dari seekor predator yang siap memburu mangsanya. Daisy dan yang lainnya pun bersiap dilapangan

Sementara itu para pelatih-pelatih lain akhirnya datang ke Gym setelah rapat dengan beberapa petugas penyelenggara training camp ini, dan juga Alex akhirnya datang setelah kemarin berhalangan datang karena ada urusan.

"Huh, akhirnya aku bisa liat Taiga sama Tatsuya main. Hare? Mereka tidak main ternyata" seru Alex memasuki gym sambil membawa kopi kaleng ditangannya. Dan semua pelatih mengikuti Eiji Shirogane, pelatih Rakuzan untuk menanyakan bagaimana situasi Tarining camp mereka sekarang

"Akashi bagaimana?" tanya Shirogane Eiji

"Semua berjalan lancer, kantoku. Sekarang kita sedang mengamati kemampuan 2 anak yang ditemukan Seirin kemarin" kata Akashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Shirogane. Para pelatih pun segera duduk di bench di sebelah kiri bench milik Kiseki no Sedai karena bench sebelah kanan mereka milik tim 2

"Seirin nemuin anak?mana?" tanya Alex sambil meneguk kopinya

"Iya kemarin mereka nemuin 2 bocah di hutan. Tuh yang cowok sama cewek rambut biru" kata Aida Kagetora menunjuk kearah Daichi dan Daisy yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Alex yang melihat kearah mereka langsung tersedak dan menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya.

"Alex kau kenapa?" tanya Kagami yang lain pun ikut menoleh kearah Alex bingung sementara Alex masih terbelalak melihat aksi Daisy yang mencoba menerobos pertahanan Daichi.

"Taiga seingatku kamu pernah bilang hanya ada 5 orang jenius dalam basket yang hanya ada 10 tahun sekali" tanya Alex

"Iya kenapa?" Kagami bertanya balik

"Terus kenapa aku sekarang liat 2 orang anak ingusan beraura monster main basket disana" kata Alex yang sedari tadi terbelalak karena melihat 2 anak itu dkelilingi aura biru yang sangat kuat *anggap saja seperti ketika Alex pertama kali liat Midorima*

"Maaf tapi kalau boleh aku tau apa maksud nya dengan monster?" tanya Akashi

"Well, aku denger kamu punya mata ajaib tapi aku kaget kamu nggak bisa liat kemampuan mereka. Kamu nyadar kan kalo mereka bukan anak biasa, mereka_ special._" Kata alex ke Akashi

"Memang benar kalau mereka bukan anak biasa. Tapi aku nggak mengira kalau mereka se-_special_ itu"

"Oh jangan salah mereka lebih dari se-_spesial_ itu. Kau tau mungkin mereka bahkan lebih special dari kalian bocah pelangi" kata Alex dengan seringaian menantang membuat semuanya kaget.

"That's impossible" bantah Akashi

"Hmm, we'll see" tantang Alex

Dan dilapangan sudah ada Daisy yang mendribel bola dan dijaga oleh Daichi. Mereka semua mengamati pertarungan antara Daichi dan Daisy , disitu Daisy sedang terfokusmendribel bola mata lebar cantiknya kini menyipit penuh konsentrasi sementara Daichi masih tetap menjaga Daisy dengan tatapan bosan. Lalu Daisy menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata "Yare-yare onii-chan aku tau aku nggak sehebat dirimu tapi apa ini? _Kamu terlalu meremehkanku_" di kalimat terakhir Daisy membungkuk kan badannya dan melesat melewati Daichi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa membuat semua orang terkejut bahkan Daichi pun sampai membeku ditempat.

Setelah melewati Daichi, Daisy berlari kearah ring basket tim lawan dengan cepat, Imayoshi yang mengejar Daisy hingga membuat Daisy berlari sampai berada dibelakang ring basket.

'B_agus, dia tidak akan mencetak poin' _pikir Imayoshi senang. Tapi pikiran Imayoshi salah

"Oops, kelewatan" kata Daisy kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melempar bola basket di tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dan bola itu Masuk… Membuat semuanya terdiam kaget selama beberapa detik sebelum keheningan itu dipecah oleh Daichi yang terkekeh pelan membuat semuanya bingung.

"Hahahaha kamu benar. Mungkin aku terlalu sayang pada adikku ini sampai aku nggak tega bermain serius melawanmu. Tapi yah aku lebih nggak tega kalu melihat keseriusan adikku ini sia-sia jadi mungkin aku akan serius sediiiikit. Bersiaplah Imouto" kata Daichi sambil menyeringai. Yang hanya dibalas dengan "Dasar kakak nyebelin" oleh Daisy sebelum pertandingannya dimulai lagi. Benar saja gerakan Daichi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya tapi gerakan Daisy tidak kalah cepat disaat Daichi mencetak poin Daisy juga akan mencetak poin itu terus berjalan sampai bel(?) tanda quarter ketiga habis tapi sayang karena sebelum Daisy menambah kecepatannya tim 1 memimpin begitupun sekarang tim 1 masih tetap memimpin dengan selisih 6 poin.

Di istirahat ini tim satu dan tim 2 duduk di bench masing-masing yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan bench Kiseki no Sedai .

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu" kata Daisy

"Daisycchi jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kamu itu punya batas apalagi kamu cewek" kata kise khawatir

"Nggak papa kok Kise-san aku masih kuat. Ini sih nggak seberapa kalo dibanding kemampuan kakakku" kata Disy menenangkan Kise dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Nggak seberapa? Hee monster macam apa kau dan kakakmu itu Dai-chan" kata Takao

"Haha handal dalam main basket sih udah biasa dikeluargaku. Untuk sekarang ini aku harus melakukan _itu. _Tapi bisa nggak ya_? _kalo gak disengaja sih mungkin tapi susah kalo yang disengaja bisa gak ya?" guman Daisy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Melakukan _itu? _apa yang kau maksud dengan_ itu_?" tanya Akashi

"Oh yang kumaksud adal-" belum sempat Daisy menjawab quarter 4 sudah dimulai membuat Daisy menunda jawabannya "Yah kalau aku berhasil kau akan tau Akashi-san, tapi untuk pemain basket jenius seperti kalian kayaknya ini bukan lah hal besar" kata Daisy lagi membuat anggota GoM bingung.

Quarter keempat dimulai, di awal quarter keempat ini dimulai dengan banyak tembakan dari Daichi dan Daisy yang oleh sebagian besar orang disana dianggap asal-asalan. Bagaimana tidak karena kebanyakan tembakan yang mereka lakukan hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan jadi setelah menerima operan bola mereka langsung menembakan bolanya sebelum direbut oleh tim lawan tidak peduli dimanapun mereka berada mau di tengah lapangan, di pojok lapangan maupun di belakang ring basket tetap mereka lemparkan saja bola itu dan yang membuat mereka kagum adalah tidak ada satupun tembakan mereka yang meleset, _oh hell_ jangankan meleset bola yang mengenai ring pun tidak ada, semua tembakan yang mereka lemparkan selalu memasuki ring dengan mulus tanpa menyentuh ringnya. Padahal quarter keempat baru berjalan 3 menit tapi sudah hampir 20 poin yang mereka cetak.

"Gilaa. Mereka Gilaa" kata Kagami kagum pada Daichi dan Daisy

"Iya mungkin aku akan tantang mereka nanti" kata Aomine sambil menyeringai

"Benar mereka memang pencetak poin yang brilian" kata Akashi

"Oi seriusan monster mereka beneran monster" kata Hyuuga

Itulah beberapa komentar yang terdengar di gym yang mengiringi permainan sengit anatara Daichi dan Daisy yang terlihat berjalan seimbang. tapi keseimbangan itu mulai hancur di menit keempat ketika Daichi mulai mempercepat gerakannnya membuat Daisy kewalahan.

keempat ketika Daichi mulai mempercepat gerakannnya membuat Daisy kewalahan.

"Chibi kamu kenapa? capek ya~ kok lama banget" goda Daichi sementara Daisy yang digoda hanya diam saja dan menundukan kepalanya sedang diam dan berkonsentrasi sementara Daisy terus saja berlari kearah ring tim 2 dengan kecepatan penuh dan dengan mudahnya melewati orang-orang yang mengahadangnya dan melompat untuk melakukan Formless Shot

"Ha jangan bilang Formless shot?" kata Kagami kaget

"He? Nggak mungkin bukannya yang bisa Cuma Aominecchi doang" kata Kise juga sementara Aomine Cuma sibuk memperhatikan

Disaat yang bersamaan Daichi sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan bolanya yang dipegangnya tapi saat dia melemparkan bolanya Daisy tiba-tiba melompat didepannya dan menghentikan bolanya.

"Nggak akan berhasil nii" kata Daisy yang lalu membawa bolanya ke ring lawan dan juga bersiap melakukan Formless Shoot.

"Ha? Formless Shoot juga?" kali ini Wakamatsu yang kaget

Tapi sebelum Daisy melemparkan bolanya Daichi sudah melompat didepannya siap untuk menghentikan bola yang dilempar Daisy tapi ternyata Daisy tidak langsung melemparkannya.

"Nii kau terlalu terburu-buru. Perhatikan dulu timingnya sebelum melompat" kata Daisy menyeringai sambil memiringkan badannya ke kanan "Mada Mada Dane" kata Daisy sebelum melempar bolanya ke ring dengan posisi tubuh yang miring ke kanan dan mendarat dengan mulus di kakinya dan memandangi kakaknya sememntara Daichi hanya membelalak kaget melihat adiknya

"Jangan jangan kamu? Nggak mungkin. Aku tau kamu bisa tapi bagaimana kamu melakukannya dengan kemamanmu sendiri" kata Daichi kaget sementara yang lain masih sibuk menyimak percakapan mereka berdua

"Hee masa nii lupa. Kan nii sendiri yang bilang _'kita ini sama._ _Potensi dan kekuatan yang mengalir didarah kita itu sama' _Jadi kalau nii bisa kenapa aku enggak?" kata Daisy sambil berbalik badan dan kembali menuju timnya sementara Daichi hanya menyeringai melihat adiknya

"Yare-yare adikku sudah besar ternyata_. But, its too early for you to beat me_" kata Daichi pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak isa didengar oleh Daichi tapi bagu anggota GoM yang benchnya dekat dengan TKP bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas yang lalu dilanjutkan "Zone kah? Heh _Piece of cake, imouto_" katanya lagi sambil berlari mengejar Daisy sambil tersenyum.

"Zone? jadi yang mereka bicarakan zone?" Kata Kuroko

"Hee? Jangan bilang Daisycchi masuk zone dengan kemamuannya sendiri dan sekarang Daichi-cchi juga mau melakukan hal yang sama" pekik Kise kaget membuat penonton lainnya ikut menyimak percakapan mereka

"Benar" jawab Aomine singkat sambil menyeringai karena masih terfokus pada pertandingannya

"Ya ampun mereka benar-benar melampaui pikiranku" kata Akashi sambil menyeringai juga

* * *

Huaaaa Chapter 3 done setelah sekian lama walau hasil tidak memuaskan karena saya tidak bisa buat scene pertandingan dan di chapter ini full pertandingan ._. dan entah kenapa saya tidak bisa buat chapter yang panjang-panjang jadi yah segini aja

Dan ngomong2 buat pairnya saya buat pair-pair yang terkenal aja. jadi pairnya AoKise, KagaKuro, AkaFuri, MidoTaka dan saya juga mau bikin ini fic Pairnya MuraKiyo dan entah kenapa saya lebih suka MuraKiyo daripada MuraHimu /sungkem ke shipper MuraHimu/ gimana minna gak aneh kan kalo saya pake pair MuraKiyo? mohon pendapatnya

Dan itulah untuk sekarang RnR ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

**"Future Miracle"**

**A/N: Warning Judul dan Summary abal kemungkinan isi nya juga abal, OC, typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Absurd, mbuatnya maksa jadi isi tidak terjamin**

**Pair(s) : AoKise, AkaFuri, KagaKuro, Midotaka and lastly MuraKiyo :3**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun mereka benar-benar melampaui pikiranku" kata Akashi sambil menyeringai juga

Pertandingan kedua tim itu berjalan sangat sengit, atau lebih tepatnya pertandingan sepasang kakak beradik itu sangat sengit karena anggota yang lainnya hanya terpaku melihat mereka dan juga mereka tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Daichi dan Daisy yang menurut mereka terlalu cepat. Sementara para penonton menonton mereka sambil melongo kecuali Akashi dan Aomine yang sedang tersenyum nista (?).

Waktu terasa sangat cepat pertandingan pun mendekati detik-detik terakhir. Daisy yang sudah tampak sekali kelelahan dan sudah hampir keluar dari Zone tetap berusaha berlari ke Ring lawannya untuk mencetak skor terakhir yang akan membawa timnya kedalam kemenangan. Tapi sayang sekali Daichi yang sudah berpengalaman dengan Zone masih terlihat fit dan merebut bola dari adiknya untuk dibawa ke Ring milik Daisy. Daisy berusaha mengejar tapi apa daya kakaknya terlalu cepat, jadi dengan mudahnya Daichi memasukkan bolanya kedalam Ring bersamaan dengan suara peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. Tim Daichi menang dengan selisih 3 poin membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara Daisy hanya diam menyaksikan kemenangan kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong *bayangkan tampang kalahnya Aomine*

"Aku kalah" katanya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poninya yang dibasahi oleh keringat membuat senyuman Daichi perlahan – lahan hilang melihat adiknya bersedih.

Daisy yang sudah terlalu lelah pun terjatuh berlutut dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk kedepan hendak terjatuh lagi otomatis membuat semua orang terkejut tetapi sebelum dia terjatuh Daichi berlari dan bersiaga untuk menangkap adiknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Nggak papa kamu udah berusaha" kata Daichi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Daisy yang matanya berkaca-kaca

"Daisycchi hebat banget, keren" kata Kise memuji Daisy

"Heh jadi kamu beneran bisa main basket" kini Aomine yang berkata sambil menyeringai

"Ya iya dong. Kau pikir aku siapa?" balas Daichi sambil menyeringai balik

Tak lama kemudian sudah banyak yang mengerubungi duo kakak adik itu.

"Hoi Daichi bagaimana bisa kamu masuk zone semudah itu?" tanya Kagami tanpa basa-basi

"Gampang kok. Kau tau kan kala Zone itu kayak memasuki sebuah pintu" kata Daichi yang menerima anggukan dari Kagami

"Nah, kalo udah ada didepan itu ya gampang dong. Pintunya bakalan kebuka, kalu pun nggak mau kebuka buka aja secara paksa" katanya yang merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan Daisy yang bersandar di dadanya

"Bagaimana dengan Zone yang levelnya lebih dalam, di pintu kedua. Apakah kau pernah melakukannya?" kini giliran Akashi yang bertanya

"Pernah, sekali. Susah banget, masih berusaha untuk menaklukkannya" kata Daichi dengan tampang serius

"Loh, emang ada orang yang sekuat itu sampai bisa membuatmu masuk Zone 2?" tanya Daisy

"Ada, papa. Di Lose Lesson tahun lalu" jawab Daichi

"Lose lesson?" tanya Riko

"Iya, keluarga kita punya tradisi setiap tahun dimana papa akan menantang kita main basket untuk pada akhirnya mengalahkan kita habis-habisan" Kata Daisy

"Lah kalau papa kalian tau dia bakal menang ngapain repot-repot nantang kalian. Nyusahin~" kata Murasakibara

"Karena dia tau kita nggak pernah kalah dipertandingan. Makanya dia mengalahkan kita, supaya kita merasakan yang namanya_ kekalahan._ Katanya 'kalau kita terbiasa menang kita akan lupa rasanya yang namanya kekalahan. Dan ketika kekalahan itu menghampiri kita rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan'." Kata Daichi

"Dan rasanya emang beneran menyakitkan. Waktu aku pertama kali Lose lesson kelas 5 sd, aku menangis seharian penuh setelah kalah, dan aku jadi tau kenapa tahun sebelumnya nii-chan mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak bisa tidur selama 2 hari." Sambung Daisy

"Iya, kekalahan pertama dalam hidupku, dan kekalahnku tiap tahun yang tetap membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Kata Daichi sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan ekspresi marah membuat keadaan hening seketika

"Anoo, mending kita balik ke penginapan kan latihannya udah selesai dan kasihan Daisycchi pasti capek" kata Kise

"Benar kata Ryouta" kata Akashi

"Daisy kamu bisa jalan?" tanya Daichi

"Kakiku masih kaku nii harus direndem air hangat dulu baru bisa digerakin"

"Kalo gitu aku gendong" kata Daichi

"Eh, jangan Daichi-cchi kamu kan habis main juga pasti capek. Biar aku aja yang gendong" kata Kise mengomel layaknya emak yang mengomeli anaknya /itu emang anaknya keles -_-/

"Jangan Ryouta, kamu udah krempeng gitu masih mau angkat-angkat anak orang. Daiki kamu yang gendong Daisy" Ini juga Akashi ngomel-ngomel kayak emak-emak

"Ha? Krempeng Hidoii, aku nggak krempeng" protes Kise

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang gendong?" protes Aomine

"Karena ini perintah, dan karena Atsushi sedang makan snack dan Shintarou lagi megang lucky item yang gede banget. Kan kamu yang nganggur jadi kamu yang gendong" Jawab Akashi santai.

Menyerah akhirnya Aomine menggendong Daisy dengan gaya _piggyback _dengan kepala Daisy yang beristirahat dipundak Aomine dan surai dark bluenya menjuntai mengundang rasa penasaran Aomine

"Warna rambutmu asli?" tanyanya

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Nggak Cuma penasaran aja" keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka sampai didepan kamar Daisy dan Daichi

"Daisycchi jangan lupa rendam kakimu pas mandi ya? Nanti aku minta tolong Momocchi untuk menemanimu" kata Kise

"Oke" kata Daisy sebelum GoM meninggalkan mereka

"Kalian semua kembali lah ke tim masing-masing, tapi nanti jam 7 malam harus sudah ada di aula kecil deket kamarnya Rakuzan" perintah Akasih ke yang lain

"Memangnya ada apa Akashi?" tanya Midorima

"Kita akan membahas tentang asal-usul(?) Daichi dan Daisy, aku yakin kalian semua penasarankan?" yang lain tidak menjawab tapi Akashi tau ucapannya selalu benar.

"Daiki beritahu Momoi, dan Tetsuya kau juga harus ikut ajaklah Kagami Taiga kalau kau mau " katanya sebelum mereka akhirnya berpisah ke timnya masing masing

Pukul 6.45 malam Kuroko bersiap untuk berkumpul dengan mantan timnya, dia mengajak Kagami tapi yang diajak masih sibuk makan jadi katanya dia akan menyusul nanti. Akhirnya Kuroko berangkat sendirian tapi ketika berada di depan Vending Machine dia melihat sebuah dompet Kuning tergeletak didepannya. Dompet itu dompet wanita jadi itu pasti punya Momoi, Rikoo, Pelatih yosen atau punya Daisy. Ingin tau pemiliknya supaya bisa dikembalikan Kuroko membuka dompet itu untu mencari siapa pemiliknya.

Tapi bukan nama pemilik dompet itu saja yang ia tahu, ia juga tau jawaban dari jawaban dari persoalan yang membuat mantan kapetennya itu menyuruh mereka berkumpul begitu melihat Id card di dompet itu.

"Sudah kuduga" katanya pelan

* * *

**_Teiko Gakuen Student ID card_**

_ID Number : 14851_

_Name : Aomine Daisy_

_Birth Date : June 8, 2020_

_Class : 2B_

_Address : Azabu-Juban District_

* * *

hai hai hai semuanya :D saya apdet untuk memperingati idul adha maafin saya laamaaaaa banget gak apdet dan chap ini pun amburegul, pendek, absurd, dan gak penting karena mbuatnya sks soalnya besok udah uts :'(

buat yang udah mbaca makasi :'3 RnR jugak yah termiakasih :'3


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kau yakin ini bakalan aman?"_

"_Tch, nggak usah ikut deh kalo takut"_

"_Ha? Siapa bilang kalo aku takut aku cuma khawatir sama adik-adikku aho kalo alat ini nggak berfungsi dengan benar gimana hah?"_

"_Nii-san, gak usah khawatir. Lagian aku juga ingin nolong mereka"_

"_Cukup ngomongnya, kita berangkat sekarang. Untuk menjemput Daichi dan Daisy"_

.

.

.

.

.

**"Future Miracle"**

**A/N: Warning Judul dan Summary abal kemungkinan isi nya juga abal, OC, typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Absurd, mbuatnya maksa jadi isi tidak terjamin, crack pair**

**Pair(s) : AoKise, AkaFuri, KagaKuro, Midotaka and lastly MuraKiyo :3**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreeeeek. Terdengar suara pintu dorong khas penginapan jepang yang dibuka dengan keras.

"Gomen gomen aku telat" kata Kise saat sampai di tempat pertemuan GoM

"Ah~ Kisechin uda dateng sekarang tinggal nunggu Kurochin" kata Murasakibara dengan nada malas seperti biasanya

"Duh mana sih Tetsu nggak biasanya tuh anak telat" kata Aomine

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi, Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko tiba-muncul di sebelah Aomine membuat Aomine dan Kise kaget

"Uwah tetsu jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong" protes Aomine

"Moou Kurokocchi mau bikin aku jantungan apa" Kise ikutan protes

"Tetsuuuu-kuuuun" teriak momoi langsung menerjang(?) dan memeluk Kuroko

"Momoi-san tolong hentikan" kata Kuroko risih tapi tetap menunjukkan muka datarnya

"Tetsuya mana Kagami Taiga?" tanya Akashi

"Kagami-kun masih makan katanya nanti dia mau nyusul" kata Kuroko akhirnya terbebas dari pelukan Momoi

"Akashi langsung dimuali aja" usul Midorima

"Baiklah, kalian tau kan tujuan kita berkumpul disini?" tanya Akashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mantan anggota setimnya itu. "Jadi sekarang aku minta (baca: suruh) kalian untuk menduga siapa sebenarnya Daichi dan Daisy? Dan kenapa mereka punya kemampuan seperti itu?" kata Akashi membuat semuanya terdiam dan berpikir

"Sepertinya itu tidak perlu Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko memecah keheningan yang terjaadi. "Buat apa menebak kalau ada bukti nyatanya" katanya sambil menunjukkan dompet yang barusan ia temukan kehadapan teman-temannya

"Tetsu kau pakek dompet cewek" kata Aomine kaget

"Dan juga itu dompet merk terkenal, pasti mahal ya Kurokocchi" sekarang Kise yang berkomentar

"Kurochin ngapain beli dompet mahal-mahal mending buat nraktir aku Maiubo" tambah Murasakibara

"Mungkin itu lucky item nya" sekarang Midorima yang ikutan ngelantur

"Tetsu-kun lain kali kalo mau shopping dompet aku diajak dong jadi pengen beli nih" Momoi ikutan sementara sang Kapten hanya diam saja melihat ke-_oon_-an teman-temannya. Sementara Kuroko sendiri sudah kelihatan kesal karena merasa di-_bully_

"Tolong hentikan. Saya ini laki-laki jantan jadi nggak mungkin pakek dompet beginian, walaupun nggak menutup kemungkinan saya juga suka laki-laki jantan lain alias jeruk makan jeruk" kata Kuroko OOC membuat teman-temannya kecuali Akashi cengo sambil mangap-mangap *ya iyalah hellow mana mungkin Akashi-sama mau mangap-mangap bisa hancur reputasinya /oke lupakan/* , akhirnya Kuroko menghela nafas dan kembali normal

"Oke maafkan ke-OOC an saya. Intinya Akashi-kun silahkan dilihat sendiri" kata kuroko menyerahkan dompet itu ke Akashi dan langsung diterima oleh sang Kapten yang penasaran diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang mengerubunginya(?) untuk melihat juga apa yang ada didalam dompet itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Akashi adalah kartu bertuliskan Teiko Gakuen Student ID Card

"Oh anak Teiko~" kata Murasakibara

"Adek kelas kita dong, tapi kok aku nggak pernah lihat ya?" komentar Kise, Akashi pun segera menarik kartu itu dari tempatnya supaya bisa melihat kartu itu lebih rinci

"ID Number : 14851 , Name : …." Akashi membacanya lalu tiba-tiba berhenti saat membaca nama Daisy

"Aomine Daisy?" teriak Kise kaget

"Daiki seingatku kamu anak tunggal jadi nggak mungkin kan kalau Daisy adikmu?" lirik Akashi tajam ke Aomine yang hanya dibalas anggukan

"Jadi apakah mungkin dia sepupumu?" tanya Akashi lagi

"Tunggu Akashi-kun seingatku Dai-chan tidak punya sepupu bernama Daisy, dan juga lihatlah tanggal lahirnya" kata Momoi

"8 juni 2020" kata Akashi mengerutkan alisnya pertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir

"2020 itu 6 tahun dari sekarang, atau mungkin itu salah cetak" komentar Midorima

Akashi pun mulai mengecek kartu lain untuk mengecek mungkin saja kata-kata Midorima benar, Akashi mengecek satu persatu kartu didompet itu mulai dari kartu ATM, member butik, member dokter perawatan kulit, member klub basket, tapi nihil semuanya bertuliskan Aomine Daisy, 8 juni 2020.

"Ini semua nggak masuk akal" kata Akashi terlihat jelas dia sedang berpikir

"Mungkin dia bukan siapa-siapanya Minechin, kan yang namanya Aomine nggak Cuma Minechin" kata Murasakibara

"Tolong dilihat fotonya Akashi-kun, dijamin kau bakalan terkejut" kata Kuroko akhirnya berkomentar setelah melihat wajah-wajah bingung temannya. Akahi segera melihat fotonya, disana hanya ada satu tempat foto yang memajang foto Daisy sendirian, yang sedang berdiri menggenakkan baju berwarna kuning dengan rok biru tua yang hanya sampai diatas lutut, rambut birunya dibiarkan terurai dengan memakai sepatu basket berwarna kuning, berdiri di sebuah tulisan 'France Fahion Festival'

"Uwaah pasti anaknya orang kaya" kata Kise. Akashi hanya diam saja lalu dia menarik keluar foto itu dari tempatnya, ternyata ada foto lain dibelakangnya, Daisy yang duduk di bench memakai seragam basket Teiko dengan medali emas di lehernya beserta 2 piala yang dimenangkan Teiko Gakuen sebagai juara 1 Junior high School National Tournament laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Mana yang akan buat aku terkejut Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi mulai tidak sabar

"Sabar Akashi-kun, lihat foto selanjutnya" kata Kuroko. Akashi pun menarik keluar foto kedua untuk bisa melihat yang ketiga. Masih sama dengan yang tadi foto Daisy duduk di bench masih dengan seragam Teiko dan medali emasnya memgang sebuah papan kecil diatas kepalanya yang bertuliskan 'Ace wanita terbaik tahun 2033 **Aomine Daisy - Teiko Gakuen**' membuat sebagian orang terkagum-kagum karena dimasa mereka hanya Aomine yang pernah memenangkan penghargaan itu karena berhasil mencetak lebih dari 600 poin dalam turnamen.

Tapi rasa kagum mereka teralihkan karena melihat difoto itu Daisy tidak sendirian ada tangan besar dan tan yang merangkul pundaknya yang ternyata dimiliki oleh orang yang mirip dengan Aomine tapi versi dewasanya yang sedang tersenyum melihat kearah Daisy, sementara daisy tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

" aominecchi? Itu Aominecchi kan?" tanya Kise kaget

"Sepertinya iya Kise-kun mengingat satu-satunya orang beraambut biru dengan kulit hitam berdaki yang pernah aku tau cuma Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko dengan watados membuat Aomine merasa tersindir dan berteriak "Oi Tetsu aku nggak Dakian"

"Oke tenang, Ini semua terlalu rumit jalan satu-satunya adalah kita tanya lansung yang bersangkutan. Tetsu hubungi anggota Timmu dan suruh dia kesini biasanya dia bersama Timmu kan?" perintah Akashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan, dan Kuroko langsung menghubungi teman satu Timnya

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang tinggal telpon anak-anak Rakuzan" kata Akashi

"Mau ngapain sama Rakuzan?" tanya Midorima

"Aku akan menyuruh mereka membantu kita menginterogasi Daisy" kata Akashi mulai sibuk dengan hpnya

* * *

**Sementara itu**

Di ruang makan penginapan itu masih cukup ramai karena masih ada beberapa sekolah yang masih diam diasana dan berbicara satu sama lain termasuk tim Seirin + duo kaka adik Daichi dan Daisy

"Aku pengen minum susu lagi" kata Daisy ke kakaknya

"Yaudah beli aja sana" kata Daichi

"Iyadeh, Nii mau titip sesuatu?"

"Iya, nitip minuman isotonic yang iklannya cewek-cewek cantik itu ya" kata Daichi

"Oh P*c*r* Sw**t yang iklannya jkt 48 itu ya?" tanya Daisy polos

"Nah iya itu, nitip satu ya" kata Daichi balik

"Oki doki, eh tunggu dompetku mana ya?" tanya Daisy celingukan mencari-cari disekitar tempatnya duduk

"Loh ya gak tau"

"Loh terus gimana Nii, masa dompet ku ilang" kata Daisy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Eh jangan nangis. Ayo dicari bareng-bareng" kata Daichi menenangkan adiknya. Ketika mereka hendak pergi untuk mencari dompetnya tiba-tiba saja Kagami menhentikan mereka

"Oi, daisy mau kemana?" tanya Kagami

"Mau nyari dompet, dompetku ilang" jawabnya

"Oh dompetmu udah ketemu, tadi Kuroko yang nemu katanya kamu suruh ngambil di dia. Kebetulan aku mau kesana, mau bareng?" tanya Kagami

"Eh? Boleh deh. Nii mau ikut?" tanya Daisy

"Enggak deh kan udah ada yang nemenin" kata Daichi

"Oke deh nanti pas balik aku bawain p*c*r* sw**t ya" kata Daisy kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kakanya bersama Kagami.

"Kagami-san dimana sih Kuroko-san?" tanya Daisy

"Sama anak-anak GoM di aula deketnya kamarnya Rakuzan. Nah itu ruanganya" kata kagami menunjuk sebuah pintu. Ketika sampai disana Kagami langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa aba-aba dan masuk seenak jidatnya.

"Permisi~" kata Daisy dengan senyum manisnya. "Ano katanya Kuroko-san nemu dompetku ya?" tanya Daisy

"Iya, ini di aku. Yang ini kan dompetmu?" kata Akashi menyodorkan dompet Daisy dengan tangan kanannya

"Ah, iya. Aku sempat takut kalo dompetku hilang" kata Daisy dengan wajah senang dan berjalan menuju kearah Akashi untuk mengambil dompetnya. Tapi belum sempat tangannya meraih dompet miliknya itu tangan kiri Akashi sudah terlebih dulu memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kencang

"Akashi-san ada apa?" tanya Daisy melihat tingkah anaeh Akashi

"Hoh, kenapa kamu takut dompetmu ilang takut identitasmu terbongkar?" kata Akashi dengan nada licik sambil menunjukkan Kartu pelajar Daisy. Membuat Daisy terbelalak kaget dan membeku ditempatnya.

"Oi oi oi ada pa ini sebenernya?" kata Kagami yang kebingungan karena dia datang terlambat jadi tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi

"Diam dan lihatlah Kagami-kun" kata Kuroko sementara daisy masih diam saja

"Tidak mau menjawab huh?" kata Akashi. "Nebuya, Kotaro" katanya lagi lalu kedua anggota tim Rakuzannya itu segera menghampiri Daisy dan Akashi. Begitu Akashi melepaskan tangan Daisy, Nebuya segera memegang tangan Daisy dan diposisikan dibelakang tubuhnya jadi Daisy tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aw, lepasin aku" kata Daisy kesakitan

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Siapa kamu? Sejak awal ini semua tidak masuk akal. Kau dan kakakmu tiba-tiba muncul di hutan tanpa jelas asal-usulnya, dan ketika kami tanya keluargamu kalian selau mengelak. Lalu apa ini semua tanda pengenal di dompetmu bernama Aomine Daisy lahir 8 juni 2020 dan juga sebuah foto dengan versi dewasanya Daiki. Hah jangan bilang kamu semacam anak masa depannya Daiki yang dilempar ke masa ini sama mesin waktu." Kata Akashi dengan nada sarkatis di kalimat terakhirnya

"Kalo iya emang kenapa? Gak ada hubungannya denganmu kan Akashi-san" kata Daisy dengan nada yang tak kalah sarkatis membuat Akashi naik darah. Melihat ekspresi Akashi yang kesal Nebuya mengencangkan pegangannya di tangan Daisy.

"Aw, ittai lepasin" kata Daisy dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Kise tidak tega

"Akashicchi jangan terlalu kas—" kata-kata Kise dipotong oleh bentakan dari Akashi "Diam Ryouta" yang membuat Kise langsung tutup mulut dan kaget karena baru pertama kalinya Akashi membentaknua seperti itu

"Hei, nggak usah mbentak Kise-san gitu dong" protes Daisy melihat orang tuanya dibentak seperti itu

"Kenapa nggak boleh? Atau jangan-jangan kamu ada hubungan dengan Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi

"Itu sudah jelas Akashi-kun, dari penampilan fisiknya aja udah ketahuan kalau dia pasti ada hubungan sama Kise-kun" kata Kuroko

"Oh, kalau sekarang aku perhatiin dia beneran mirip Kise" seru Kagami

"Nah, sekarang jawab siapa kamu sebenernya?" kata Akashi tapi Daisy tetap diam sambil menahan rasa sakit ditangannya. "Nggak mau ngaku, huh?" kata Akashi sambil memberi aba-aba ke Nebuya untuk lebih menguatkan pegangannya di tangan Daisy.

"Aw aw aw Ittai lepasin, aw" kata daisy kini air mata mulai menetes dari mata emasnya. Kise yang sudah tidak tega melihat Daisy akhirnnya berlari ke arah Nebuya ingin melepaskan Daisy tapi sial ketika Nebuya menghindari serangan Kise, tidak sengaja dia menyikut Kise sampai Kise jatuh. Kuroko dan Kagami yang berada didekat kise segera menolongnya

"Nebuya" kata Akashi marah melihat Kise terjatuh karena Nebuya

"Hehe maaf Akashi nggak sengaja" kata Nebuya sambil peringisan(?)

"Nggak sengaja kau bilang? Padahal jelas-jelas kau melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dasar pembohong" kata Daisy lalu meludahi muka Nebuya yang otomatis membuat Nebuya melepas tangannya di tangan Daisy untuk mengelap mukanya. Daisy segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Hayama yang masih kaget dan belum siap akan serangan tiba-tiba Daisy. Dengan sekuat tenaga Daisy memukul hidung Hayama sampai berdarah. Lalu Daisy membalikkan badan menghadap Nebuya yang mengelap wajahnya lalu menendan alat kelamin Nebuya dengan keras. Membuat Nebuya otomatis memegang miliknya itu dengan wajah yang menujukkan kesakitan yang tidak tertahankan.

"Oops, nggak sengaja" kata Daisy dengan entengnya

"Sialan kau" geram Hayama

"Apa? Nggak terima? Mau ngajak aku berkelahi? Boleh. Judo, Karate, Kendo, Taekwondo, atau Street Fighter? Silahkan pilih. Aku bisa semuanya loh" kata Daisy dengan senyum mengejek yang sangat khas milik Aomine

"Dasar bocah songong" kata Hayama menyerang Daisy dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, tapi Daisy tidak kalah cepat dengan Hayama, dia segera mengelak dari serangan Hayama dengan cepat

"Heh, kau cepat juga ya. Tapi sayang nggak kebiasaan berkelahi ya" kata Daisy sambil terus menghindari pukulan Hayama. Setelah sekian kali Hayama mencoba menyerang Daisy tapi tetap saja gagal "Ayolah kau harus bergerak lebih cepat kalau mau menyerangku"

Setelah pertarungan-ralat Serangan Hayama karena dari tadi Daisy hanya menghindar saja- Daisy pun lama-lama bosan.

"Tch, percuma saja nggak akan bisa" kata Daisy akhirnya menyerang Hayama. Dia meninju perut Hayama dengan keras sebanyak 2 kali pertama dengan tangan kananannya lalu dengan tangan kirinya sebelum akhirnya dia menendang perut hayama dengan keras sampai Hayama menyemprotkan darah dari mulutnya dan jatuh terbaring. Dan dengan entengnya Daisy menginjak dada Hayama dengan keras. "Menyedihkan" katanya singkat.

"Wow" kata Kagami pelan

"Hebat sekali"

Sementara dibelakang Daisy ada Nebuya yang sudah pulih dari kesakitan karena tadi 'sesuatu'nya ditendang oleh Daisy, siap memukul Daisy dari belakang tapi Daisy yang sudah tau akan serangan diam-diam Nebuya sudah siap. Dan dengan mudahnya dia menghentikan serangan itu dengan tangannnya, membuat Nebuya kaget

"Loh bukannya tanganmu sakit?" tanya Nebuya

"Oh itu. Nggak sesakit itu kok aku pernah yang lebih parah, sering malah" kata Daisy dengan santainya

"Tunggu tunggu bagaimana nggak sakit buktinya kamu tadi nangis gitu" protes Kagami. Saat Daisy hendak menjawab pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kakak laki-laki Daisy tapi ada yang aneh bukannya tadi Daichi Cuma pake kaos sama celana basket ya? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia pake jeans panjang, kaos hitam dan jacket? Ah sudahlah siapa peduli sama pakaiannya.

"Aku nggak percaya banyak orang yang tertipu sama air mata buaya mu" kata orang itu dengan nada malasnya

"Daichi-kun" kata Kuroko pelan

"Eh nii, bukan salahku dong kalo aku pinter akting. Ini namanya bakat turunan" kata Daisy dengan pedenya

"Iya deh terserah. Btw, kalian semua nggak tau malu ya? Masa kalian memojokin terus nyuruh gorilla itu buat ngelawan adikku sih" ejek sang kakak untuk membela adiknya. Akashi sebenarnya kesal tapi dia menahannya percuma dia mengancam mereka.

"Terus mau mu bagaimana?" kata Akashi dengan tenang

"Hoo~ Daisy gantian. Biar aku yang ngehajar Gorila itu, aku nggak tega liat kamu berantem ngelawan gorila itu" kata _Daichi_ menyeringai

"Tunggu nii. Nggak tega apaan? Aku juga udah sering berantem, bilang aja kalo kamu mau bersenang-senang sendiri" kata Daisy manyun tapi menurut dengan kakaknya. Dia berbalik badan dan menuju kakaknya yang menyeringai makin lebar melihat adiknya sambil mengangkat tangan sampai setara dengan bahunya.

Daisy pun memukul tangan kakaknya itu layaknya sedang terjadi pergantian pemain ketika pertandingan. "Jangan bikin malu lo ya. Awas sampek nii kalah" ancam daisy ke kakaknya

"Iya iya. Aku juga sekalian mau ngasih kamu tips berkelahi biar efektif dan nggak nguras banyak tenaga. Ini bukan di kelas bela diri, jadi kalau mau ngehajar orang langsung aja bikin KO" kata _Daichi _yang sekarang berdiri di depan Nebuya

"Alah nggak usah banyak ngomong sini ma—" ucapan Nebuya terputus saat _Daichi _memukul keras rahang Nebuya

"Satu pukulan tajam ke rahang akan bertindak sebagai pengungkit yang akan mengirim kejutan ke otak. Dan korban akan langsung 1.. 2.. 3.." _Daichi _lalu memposisikan tanggannya di depan Nebuya lalu mendorong dada Nebuya dengan pelan "_Boom.."_ badan besar Nebuya ambruk dengan kondisi tidak sadar

"Akan langsung tidak sadar" lanjutnya_. _Membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut sampai ada yang melongo-sebut saja Kagami.

"Oh iya. Satu tips lagi sebisa mungkin jangan memakai kakimu untuk berkelahi apalagi buat nendang" kata _Daichi_

"Kenapa? Nii takut kakiku cedera ya?" tanya Daisy polos

"Oh bukan. Nanti _pantsu_ mu kelihatan, kamu pakek warna pink kan? Tadi kelihatan pas kamu nendang" kata _Daichi _dengan watados membuat wajah Daisy memerah dan meninju muka hidung kakaknya lalu berjongkok sambil malu

"Nii baka, dasar hentai" teriaknya malu

"Entah kenapa aku makin yakin kalau dia anaknya Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko facepalm

"Iya, aku juga" kata Kise ikutan Facepalm

"Hahaha nggak kok bercanda bercanda. Lagian kayak aku biarin lolos aja habis liat _pantsu _adikku, aku buat buta mereka semua" nada bercanda _Daichi _langsung berubah di kalimat akhir menjadi nada penuh amarah yang berkobar-kobar

"Nii stop aku malu" kata Daisy wajahnya makin memerah melihat _ke-siscon-an_ kakaknya yang sudah melegenda itu.

Kali ini pintu penginapan bermodel kuno itu kembali dibuka dengan keras dan menampakkan sosok Daichi? Loh lalu yang ada di sini itu siapa?

* * *

hai hai semuanya~ saya ganti pen name loh :'3 /iyateruskenapa-_-/

btw saya hadir lagi dengan chap baru yang lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya :3 chap depan bakalan ada anak2 masa depan lainnya

saya mau mintak saran nih anak2 masa depan mau manggil ortu meraka seperti pasangan normal lainnya atau mereka manggilnya dengan 2 ayah? tolong saran sangat dibutuhkan :'3

dan sekali lagi disini pairnya bukan MuraHimu tapi MuraKiyo :'3 karena dosis MuraKiyo di ffn sangat minim :' dimohon pengertiannya

akhir kata ditunggu reviewnya? terima kasih :)


End file.
